tvd_thefandomcom-20200214-history
Pam Swynford De Beaufort
|Last = |Appearances = 58 episodes (see below) |Status = Undead |Age = 138 |Age1 = 34 |Age2 = 104 |Birth = 1871 Made vampire in 1905 |Profession = Co-owner of Fangtasia Madam of the Comstock Brothel (formerly) |Place = San Francisco |Species=Vampire |Powers=All vampire strengths Flight |Family = Godric - Vampire grandfather (destroyed) Eric Northman - Maker Colin - Progeny Tara Thornton - Progeny (destroyed) Willa Burrell - Vampire sister Nora Gainesborough - Vampire aunt (destroyed) |Actor = Kristin Bauer }} Pamela "Pam" Swynford De Beaufort is a major character in the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons of True Blood. She was initially a recurring character in the first and second seasons. She is played by starring cast member Kristin Bauer van Straten and debuts in . As a human, Pam ran the Comstock Brothel in San Francisco. In 1905, she met Eric Northman and begged him to turn her into a vampire out of desperation. After a century together, Pam is fiercely loyal to her maker, and despite her relative youth as a vampire acts as his second in command in his duties as vampire sheriff of LA: Area 5. Along with Longshadow, and later Chow, she is one of Northman's business partners at Fangtasia. As of 2008, she is the beneficiary of Northman's will, should he ever meet the true death. In 2009, Pam became the maker of Tara Thornton, ensuring the continuation of Godric's vampire bloodline. Shortly afterwards, Eric released Pam from his dominion over her as her maker, in an effort to protect her from the Vampire Authority. Personality Pam is extremely loyal toward Eric, and acts as his second in command. She is often blunt when explaining things or dealing with most people, regardless of their species. She has a very morbid sense of humor, with a sweet yet highly lethal charm. She can also be very cold and uncaring when dealing with people and seems apathetic to the concerns of others. Eric has described her as lazy and disobedient, though she is efficient enough to finish all of her required work. Pam strongly dislikes children and appears to be much more sexually interested in women than men (with Eric being the exception), although she doesn't easily make friends with either sex. Pam believes that vampires are superior to their human counterparts. Pam is also known for being very much a "smart-ass", and is often sarcastic and witty. She is cunning, a trait she was shown to have even as a human madam. Pam cares a good deal for fashion, and makes sure her clothing is always the latest style. She never much cared for being a maker, and once she becomes one, she finds raising the new vampire difficult. Pam shows great loyalty to those within her vampire family, particularly to her maker Eric and progeny Tara Thornton. Biography Pam/Background|Background Pam/Season 1|Season 1 Pam/Season 2|Season 2 Pam/Season 3|Season 3 Pam/Season 4|Season 4 Pam/Season 5|Season 5 Pam Swynford De Beaufort/Season 6|Season 6 Pam Swynford De Beaufort/Season 7|Season 7 Powers & Abilities Pam has the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire, including superhuman strength, speed and healing. She has a natural affinity for glamouring. As of season 6, Pam has demonstrated the ability to fly. This ability has only been demonstrated by a select few vampires, and appears to manifest particularly in those descended of Godric's bloodline. Due to her age, she is much stronger and faster than younger vampires such as Jessica Hamby and Tara Thornton, but is still far weaker than her superiors. However, she has shown herself capable of overpowering her elder, Bill Compton, using a combination of liquid silver and her own enhanced vampire speed and strength. As a maker, Pam has the ability to command her progeny Tara Thornton simply by saying the words "as your maker, I command you". She also has the ability to mentally summon Tara, and shares an empathic bond with her. After drinking the blood of Billith she gained the ability to daywalk, making her able to walk outside when the Sun is shining. After the death of Macklyn Warlow she along with all the other daywalkers lost that ability. Her weaknesses include a stake to the heart, silver, Hepatitis V, fire, and sunlight. Behind the scenes *Kristin has a large floral tattoo on her upper arm and shoulder. Costume and makeup are used to keep this tattoo hidden from sight. *Through she has been a main character since season 3 , season 5 is the first season Pam appeared in every episode. Images Appearances